<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shards of the Hunter by Karnia_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548857">Shards of the Hunter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnia_Queen/pseuds/Karnia_Queen'>Karnia_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus &amp; Guillermo del Toro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karnia_Queen/pseuds/Karnia_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arcadia Oaks has recovered from the Eternal Night but new and old enemies lurk in the shadows. Kayla Warin has come to Arcadia for a couple of reasons. The main one, to find her cousin, James Lake Jr., but what she dosent know is that she is about to enter into a world her cousin became apart of long ago. What will happen when she becomes a caught in a war thought won? What will happen when she becomes something thought to be an enemy? What will she do when she finally finds her cousin?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Lake/Walter Strickler | Stricklander, Jim Lake Jr./Claire Nuñez, OCxOC, Toby Domzalski &amp; Douxie (Tales of Arcadia)</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The New Story- Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have had this on Amino for a while so I thought I would post it. There are a few holes in here that I will fill up later such as why Walter has a human form in this. All will be explained. If you enjoy please leave a comment. They really encourage me. I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="center">&lt;&lt;Arcadia Oaks&gt;&gt;</p><p class="italic center">{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>I closed the door to the taxi I had spent the last hour in. I grabbed my three bags out of the trunk, paid the driver and headed up the side walk. I had been very young when I had last visited Arcadia Oaks. I loved its clean air and soft breezes that just seemed to blow at the perfect time. I reached for the handle to the door in front of me. I grabbed the knob and carefully opened the door.</p><p>“Hello?” I called into the quiet home.</p><p>No one answered. I took in the setting as I set down my bags. The house hadn’t changed much since my family’s last visit four years ago.</p><p>“Kayla? Is that you?” I heard a familiar women’s voice from up the stairs.</p><p>“Yes ma’am,” I answered.</p><p>She came down the stairs. Her bright red hair rested on her shoulder. Her bright blue eyes shone threw her black glasses. She was dressed in teal scrubs and white shoes. I set down my bags as we hugged each other.</p><p>“How have you been?” She asked.</p><p>“Good,” I responded casually.</p><p>We released the hug.</p><p>“My favorite niece has to be more than just good,” she smiled.</p><p>“I’m your only niece,” I chuckled.</p><p>“Do you need anything?” She asked.</p><p>“I’m fine Aunt Barb,” I replied.</p><p>“Seriously. I have an hour before I have to be at the hospital. I bet your hungry. I can make you some food.”</p><p>“I’m fine Aunt Barb,” I repeated immediately.</p><p>I was no culinary expert, but I bet my aunt was still a worse cook than me and that’s saying something. Sometimes I was so bad I could burn water, but I didn’t want to hurt Aunt Barb’s feelings. I was hungry but after 14 hours of plane flights and layaways, I just didn’t need my aunt’s cooking.</p><p>“At least let me help you with something,” my aunt smiled.</p><p>“Could you show me my room?” I asked after a quick second of thought.</p><p>“Ah yes,” she said, completely embarrassed that she had forgot.</p><p>I picked up my bags again as Aunt Barb led me to the left, past the stairs. She opened a white door by it. Upon entering there was a window to the left, directly looking out to the street and neighborhood. In front of the door, on the other wall, was a dresser. To the right a bed was in the middle of the wall with a nightstand to the left,in the corner of the bedroom and a desk a foot away from the right side of the bed. A closet door was a few feet down on the right on the wall we entered from.</p><p>“Thank you Aunt Barbara,” I smiled.</p><p>“No problem sweetie. I can help you unpack if you want,” my aunt replied.</p><p>“I got it Aunt Barb,” I said giving her a quick hug,” I’ll start unpacking while you finish getting ready for work.”</p><p>“You sure?”</p><p>“Yes,” I replied laughing with a hint of annoyance.</p><p>Aunt Barbra left me alone in my new room. I sighed and started the unpacking. I took my folded clothes from one of my bags and started putting them in the dresser. It was hard to imagine your life being turned around in a short while until it happened to you. Three months ago I was sitting on the coach making flyers for South Haven High School’s bake sell then next thing I know, I decide to move to Arcadia Oaks to help my aunt out.</p><p>I still remember that call even though it was my dad who had answered. I never mean to eavesdrop but sometimes I just do. When I heard my dad answer my aunt on the other end of the phone, I thought everything was fine until I saw my dad’s look a second later. He automatically went to his room and closed the door. I knew something was wrong immediately. It had to do with my aunt and knew it was probably linked to my cousin. I got hit with the news after my dad got off the phone.</p><p>My cousin was missing.</p><p>James Lake Jr. was gone without a trace. My dad explained an earthquake had shook Arcadia Oaks and some other things happens that Aunt Barbara didn’t want to explain, but after everything was settled. Jim was gone.</p><p>My father was always protective of his little sister. They discussed back and forth on what was going to happen next. My dad wanted to make sure she was alright, have someone there with her. He brought up the idea of moving all three of us (me, dad and mom) there a couple of times, but my aunt kept on saying she was fine. I decided to help compromise. I would move to Arcadia Oaks to help my aunt. We all discussed it over and after some arguing and stubborn comments later, we decided on it.</p><p>“Kayla,” I heard my aunt call from the living room.</p><p>I stopped what I was doing and headed to the room.</p><p>“Yes ma’am?” I asked.</p><p>“I’m sorry but I have to leave. I just got a call in from work. I need to be there a few minutes early,” she said.</p><p>“That’s fine,” I said.</p><p>“Please don’t spend all day inside. Go out and have some fun before you start school tomorrow.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure Aunt Barb,” I said as I gave her a hug goodbye.</p><p>She grabbed her keys and headed out the door. I sighed and headed to my room and finished putting up my clothes from my first two bags in the dresser and closet. I grabbed my third bag and unzipped it. My laptop, pictures, personal weapons, glasses case sat in it along with a binder. I pulled it out.</p><p>I never believed that an earthquake could render my cousin missing. Something else was going on. I checked and found out in the last six months Arcadia Oaks has had some weird things happening. I opened the binder. Articles I had printed out, pictures I had found, and ideas I had written down were all in it. I didn’t just move here to help my aunt. I was going to find my cousin and once I found him, Jim was going to get an ear full after I squeezed him to death and slapped him around a little. I just needed to find him first.</p><p>I hid my binder, hung my photos up, put my laptop on the charger, grabbed my shortened staff, and headed out the door. Arcadia was a small town. Somebody should’ve seen something that could lead me to Jim. I wasn’t going to stop looking.</p><p>—————————</p><p>&lt;Unknown&gt;</p><p>{Third Person}</p><p>Shadows were all that filled the air. A void of darkness is all it seemed to be. The place did not seem livable, but there was a figure that smiled in the shadows of the void.</p><p>“You think you beat me Trollhunter, but I am immortal. You, Merlin and your friends shall soon bow to me before I rip you lim from lim!” A voice in the shadows smiled.</p><p>Two hands broke the shadows but they were no ordinary hands. Both were made from magic.</p><p>The voice continued. “You fools. This is my realm and I will escape. You have severed me of my powers for now, but even now my power return.”</p><p>Gold energy formed together in the two hands. Once the light died down, metal pieces hovered over them.</p><p>“If Merlin has a champion why can’t I? My revenge will be wonderful. The Trollhunter relies too much on friends and family. What will happen when I turn one of them against him? A human under my control with the heart of the Trollhunter and the powers of Merlin’s Amulet.”</p><p>The voice laughed evilly at the plan set in motion.</p><p>“Beware Trollhunter,” the voice said as the full figured emerged into the small bit of light,” You have not seen the last of Morgana!”</p><p>-----------------</p><p>&lt;Arcadia Central Park&gt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>I let out a loud groan as I set down on a park bench.</p><p>“Nothing. Absolutely nothing!” I shouted to myself.</p><p>Three hours of asking around and no one knew about Jim’s disappearance, at least nothing anyone would admit. The whole town seemed to be keeping secrets from anyone who asked. No one had answered my questions completely, but the story was the same. There were earthquakes and then an eclipse that darkened Arcadia Oaks. After the ellipse and earthquakes, Jim had disappeared.</p><p>But like I said, no one had answered my questions completely. How could Arcadia Oaks be the only town to feel the earthquakes? If the earthquake was as big as they said, other towns would have felt them. How could it be that a sudden darkness stared developing the world without an explanation and the point of origin be Arcadia? Uh. It was so annoying!</p><p>“It’s so annoying!” I complained to myself.</p><p>If I could only figure out what was going on.</p><p>“Hey kid,” I heard a guy say.</p><p>I looked around to see a police officer walking towards me. I could tell he was the one who called and was calling to me. He was a tall black man with black hair and beard.</p><p>“Yes sir,” I said standing up.</p><p>He loomed over me as he got closer. I didn’t sweat it. He wasn’t as intimating as a drill sergeant drilling soldiers during a two week camp. Trust me, I knew. Hardly anybody, or anything for that matter, scared me now. I had done 3 years of small military camps, done crazy daredevil attempts such as skydiving, and even test drove some new equipment for my dad’s unit. Still don’t know how the convinced them to let me Of all people do it,but I did. I also knew I didn’t do anything wrong unless sitting on that park bench was illegal. He had no reason to question me.</p><p>“May I ask what your going out of school?” He asked me.</p><p>Okay, so he had a good reason to question me.</p><p>“I just moved here. I arrived in town only a couple of hours ago, sir,” I replied respectfully as I reached in my back pocket. ”I am planing on starting school tomorrow. Arrangements had it to where I arrived here a week late instead of on the first day of school. You can ask my aunt for confirmation,” I finished as I pulled out my wallet.</p><p>I handed him my wallet to check my out of state driver’s license. There was a few things I never left home without. I always had phone in my front fight pocket, my wallet in my back right and my extendable staff I had gotten for my birthday two years ago always stayed put in my front left pocket unless I had to put it in my bag.</p><p>“Kayla Warin,” he muttered reading my name.</p><p>“Yes sir,” I confirmed.</p><p>“Which school will you be attending?” The officer asked as he handed back my wallet.</p><p>“Arcadia Oaks High,” I answered as I put my wallet back up.</p><p>The officer smiled, “My daughter on her friends go there.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to meet them,” I smiled.</p><p>“I’ll make sure you’re telling the truth when I head by tomorrow,” the officer said,” but have a good rest of the day.”</p><p>The officer started to walk away when I realized something.</p><p>“Officer.... I said suddenly realizing I didn’t get his name.</p><p>“Officer Scott,” he said turning back to me to answer.</p><p>“I was wondering about the Jim Lake case.”</p><p>“Jim Lake case?” He questioned.</p><p>“Yes sir. The missing case of James Lake Jr. He went missing after the earthquakes three months ago,” I said hoping it would jog his memory. “I was wondering if you could tell me anything about it or what happened during the events of the earthquakes?”</p><p>The officer didn’t respond for a moment.</p><p>“You said you just moved here today, correct?” He asked.</p><p>I nodded, but I could tell he was about to lie or avoid the question.</p><p>“I can’t say much. First thing I know I was watching Darci in the battle of the bands and the next thing I know the ground started shaking the the sky was black. I was mostly trying to get people to safety. It was pure chaos with the Eternal Night and everything going on. It was quite a shock to all of Arcadia,” he sighed.</p><p>He was actually talking about it. The most I got out of people today was that the skies were dark and everyone was scared.</p><p>“And Jim Lake?” I asked.</p><p>“I can’t tell you anything about that, but I have a feeling he is alright,” the officer smiled sympathetically.</p><p>He reached and pulled a card out of his pocket.</p><p>“Call me if you need anything,” Officer Scott said.</p><p>“I will,” I smiled.</p><p>He saluted and walked away to his police cruiser parked on a street nearby.</p><p>“You just moved here today?”</p><p>“I can’t say anything.”</p><p>“He is alright.”</p><p>They were settle hints. Anybody would be suspicious but I was way past that now. Now, I absolutely knew everyone was keeping something about this, Eternal Night, from me. Question was why everyone was keeping it a secret.</p><p>—————————</p><p>&lt;Lake Residency&gt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>-Next Day-</p><p>I hardly slept. In all honesty, I didn’t want to sleep. I laid in bed, looking out my window, just hoping Jim would come to the front door and knock. Alas, it never happened. So I got stuck trying to find out information at school. Funny thing was that I got more information yesterday then I did today. I guess gossip didn’t exist as bad as it did at my old school or perhaps it could be the whole town’s determination to keep the secret I so desperately wanted to learn.</p><p>“The Cold War is one of the most know wars despite the fact nothing really happened. It held us in suspense for many years as the war was waiting to resolve. Does anyone know how long the Cold War lasted?”</p><p>The only way I could learn anything was by going to my classes. I was currently almost finished with my class with Mr.Strikler, one of the history teachers. He was an older man with black hair tinted by some grey on the sides. He wore an brown jacket with a black turtleneck shirt.</p><p>“No volunteers?” Mr.Strikler asked as he clicked his pen, which by my observation, he always had in his hands. “Kayla. Would you like to answer?”</p><p>“The Cold War lasted 44 years,” I answered without a second thought.</p><p>“Correct,” he smiled, “and what was the main reason the Cold War was being fought?”</p><p>“Soviet Union and the USA wanted to spread their ideas of government. Soviet Union wanted to spread communism and stop the growth of democracy while the USA wanted to do the opposite. The only reason the two countries were able to influence so many places was because to the rebuilding governments of many governments such as Korea, China and Germany were weakened or destroyed by World War ll, ” I answered almost instantaneous.</p><p>By this point some of my new classmates were whispering to each other about the new know-it-all kid.</p><p>“Okay class settle down,” Mr.Strikler said as he tried to stop the class from whispering. “You are correct Ms.Warin.”</p><p>“Now would someone else tell me the name of one of the smaller wars in the Cold War?” Mr.Strikler asked.</p><p>No one volunteered or raised their hand.</p><p>“Why not,” I muttered to myself as I raised my hand to answer.</p><p>“Ms.Warin,” Mr.Strikler called on me.</p><p>“The Korean War was fought in the Cold War. It is what divides Korea into North and South. It often called to forgotten War as nothing was really gained of lost for either side,” I answered.</p><p>“How does she know all this?” I heard a couple kids whisper back and forth.</p><p>Suddenly the bell rang, sounding to head to the next class.</p><p>“Read and answer the question on pages 112-120,” Mr.Strikler said as the classes left.</p><p>I about to exit the door when I heard Mr.Strikler say, “Ms.Warin, if I could see you for a moment.”</p><p>“Yes sir,” I said got out of the doorway.</p><p>“May I ask how you knew those of details of the Cold War?”</p><p>“My father is military. The history of wars and battles sorta came from being his daughter,” I shrugged.</p><p>“Interesting. I wouldn’t peg you from a military family,” Mr.Strikler said as he clicked his pen again.</p><p>“You might think different when I’m on a base or in a fight,” I chuckled.</p><p>“I guess so,” he started laughing,” I would also welcome you to Arcadia. We don’t get many new students, even those who move here at the beginning of school.”</p><p>“Thank you sir.”</p><p>“I will tell you this as I do all of my students. My doors are always open if you need to talk,” he said leading me out of the classroom.</p><p>“Thank you again Mr.Strikler.”</p><p>“Have a good day Kayla,” he said as I exited the class and headed off.</p><p>As I walked down the hallway. If only finding Jim was as easy as history class.</p><p>—————————</p><p>&lt;Unknown&gt;</p><p>{Third Person}</p><p>A pink gemstone flew in the void of darkness.</p><p>“My plan is almost in place,” Morgana spoke.</p><p>The metal pieces from last time started to form around the gemstone.</p><p>“Soon, I shall have my revenge!”</p><p>---------------</p><p>&lt;Lake Residency&gt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>-One Week Later-</p><p>I tapped my pencil vergerosly until I couldn’t take it anymore.</p><p>“Urgh!” I shouted as I threw my papers and books off my desk.</p><p>The items slammed into my board I just got. I was pinning clues on it like a CSI or FBI agent would do.</p><p>“One week and nothing!” I shouted, tempted to throw the chair I had been in. ”No information! No clues! Ugh!!!”</p><p>I fell flat on my bed trying to stop the tears that were starting to emerge. I couldn’t give up. I made a promise that I would find him. Thankfully Aunt Barbra was at the hospital so she didn’t have to see me like this. I wasn’t doing this for just me, I was doing it for her and the rest of the family as well. I closed my eyes.</p><p>“At least if I went missing you could have some hints were I went,” I sighed sadly,” Just looking around my room would tell you.”</p><p>I snapped my eyes opened and sat up quickly.</p><p>“Looking around my room,” I repeated before I slapped myself on my head. “Why didn’t I think of that sooner.”</p><p>I bolted out of my room and took the steps in two. I never even thought about looking in Jim’s room for answers or at least clues. I grabbed the door and swung it open. The room seemed to be normal. The bed was still made and books hung on the shelves above it. Posters of cars, motorcycles and ships hung on the walls. Pencils and pens were sharpened as they sat on a desk next to the window.</p><p>I eyed around spotting anything out of the ordinary. Nothing. I approached one of the shelves the books were staked on. I reached up and pulled out the first book. It was a navy blue cover with Arcadia Oaks High Yearbook printed on it. I flipped through hoping to find something. I stopped when I found Jim’s picture. I traced over it.</p><p>“Remember what Warin means,” I muttered as I studied the small picture.</p><p>I glanced over the other picture in Jim’s class. I would keep a look out for them. They would know more that my current class, which was a year below them. I closed the book and continued my search. I read every book, scanned every paper and opened every drawer. I lost track of time.</p><p>“Okay. Let’s try here,” I said as I laid down on the carpet by the bed.</p><p>I tossed the blanket over letting me see what was underneath it. The only thing underneath were a couple of huge books and a few smaller books.</p><p>“What?” I muttered as I noticed what the books were.</p><p>They were much larger than normal books and they looked really old. I pulled a stack of three out. To my surprise the covers were made out of some sort of stone and the paper was intact parchment. I flipped one of them open. The text was written in a weird language, one I didn’t even recognize. I looked at the illustrations that also dyed the pages. Huge beings, creatures of some sort, were drawn in almost every image. I flipped through, my curiosity taking over. I rummaged over the other books I had pulled out to find they contained much of the same thing.</p><p>“There has to be something in English,” I muttered as I went back under the bed.</p><p>I grabbed the other books under the bed and brought them into the light. There were two or three of the same mysterious books I had found. The other were school text books and school notebooks. One caught my eye.</p><p>“Trollhunters,” I read off the blue notebook.</p><p>I looked at the pages, but they didn’t hold the school notes I was expecting.</p><p>”“Heartstone Trollmarket....Fight to the death... Killahead Bridge.....changelings....” I muttered as I read.</p><p>What was I even reading? This doesn’t help with Jim’s search.</p><p>“This must be a story my cousin wrote,” I said as I closed the book.</p><p>I suddenly heard Aunt Barb’s car pull up outside. I pushed the books back under the bed and quickly fixed up everything like it was. I shut the door behind me as Aunt Barbra walked into the house.</p><p>“Welcome home,” I smiled.</p><p>———————————</p><p>&lt;Streets of Arcadia&gt;</p><p>{Toby’s POV}</p><p>“Come on Wingman,” I encouraged as we took off down the street.</p><p>Arrggh barred town the street. I held on tight to my friend’s back. I kept Warhammer grasped in my hand ready to bust some goblins when we caught up to them.</p><p>“Waka Chaka,” the goblins yelled at each other as we gained ground.</p><p>“I hate these guys,” I muttered.</p><p>The goblins turned down the street and we followed.</p><p>“Tired,” I heard my friend say, breathing heavily.</p><p>“Uhhh,” I said trying to think of a plan.</p><p>“Throw me,” I said as positioned my self for Arrggh to grab me.</p><p>“But,” he tried to protest.</p><p>“I’ll be fine. Throw me.”</p><p>Arrggh scooped me in his hand and thew me. I couldn’t help but scream as I was hurdled in the air.</p><p>“Here does nothing!” I yelled.</p><p>I put Warhammer in front of me and activated the curse placed on my hammer. The curse lighted me and the hammer allowing for the throw to go harder.</p><p>“Bye,bye goblins!” I yelled as I swung Warhammer as I flew to them.</p><p>As soon as I hit the goblins, they exploded into goop. I quickly realized I was still going to crash into the concrete.</p><p>“No, no, no, no, no!!” I screamed hanging onto my Warhammer.</p><p>My hammer started levitating me until I stopped falling or moving. I took a deep breath as I dropped to the ground harmlessly.</p><p>“Yes,” I said as I took in some shaky breaths</p><p>I suddenly heard growling behind me. I spun to see two more goblins, ready to attack.</p><p>“Come on,” I said as they started to lunge at me.</p><p>Two fists came crashing down, one on each goblin.</p><p>“Wingman okay?” Arrggh asked.</p><p>“I’m fine Wingman,” I said, knocking goblin goop off of me,” Nice job.”</p><p>“Thank you,” he said as we fisted bumped.</p><p>“Let’s go and make sure these things aren’t still running around,” I said as I hoped on Arrggh’s back again.</p><p>Arrggh nodded as we took off again.</p><p>“Thank goodness Arcadia knows about trolls now. It would be really hard to explain what happened if anyone saw us,” I laughed.</p><p>———————————</p><p>&lt;Lake Residency&gt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>I wouldn’t have believed it if I hadn’t seen it. A creature and a boy had charged down the street after something else. I saw a one of the things that seemed to come out of the books I had looked at earlier. I saw the boy’s hammer levitate him.</p><p>Aunt Barbra and I finished up dinner when she went to her room to go to sleep while I cleaned up. I was alerted when I had heard some weird commotion outside. I looked out the front door’s window when I noticed these green, thin things running down the street. Soon behind him was a brute, stone like creature with a human on top of him. I threw the door open to make sure I wasn’t seeing anything. Sure enough I saw the impossible happen. I could only stand their speechless.</p><p>“Could his stories be real?” I asked myself as I slowly entered the house again.</p><p>My head swam with possibilities. Was Jim captured? Killed? Maybe he was the enemy? No. Jim wouldn’t harm anybody. I realized I was hyperventilating. I calmed my breathing which calmed my thought as well.</p><p>“First things first. I need to figure out anything I can about these things,” I muttered to myself making and mental and verbal checklist,” Then second and most important, I find Jim.”</p><p>-------------------</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Lake Residency&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>Three days is all it took. I had never analyzed, taken in and studied anything as deeply as I did Jim’s books. Every day once I woke up at 5:00 and cooked breakfast and made the lunches. After that I did a small routine exercise that involves main pushups and balance training. Then by 6:00 Aunt Barb was sometimes out the door or in bed. I would head to my room, pulled out the books I found and started reading. I would head to school around 7:30 and make it there by 8:00. After 3:30 I headed home, cleaned up the house, and got dinner ready. In the middle of this I did homework and continued reading. By 8:00 I could do whatever I wanted. I would close my door in my room and start analyzing again.</p><p>Not only was it is desperation but it was actually kind of interesting. I always loved and good fiction and fantasy book so it was no problem trying to fit the pieces together. However the actual believing part was still hard, but I knew what I saw. Some details were vague and I kept finding problems Jim had that never got solved in his journal. I kept on wondering how I could figure out more until I found something on my desk one afternoon.</p><p>I had opened the door after returning home from school. Aunt Barb wasn’t home yet so I could pull the books out freely. I dropped my bags of in my room and went to grab the books which were under my bed now when I noticed something.</p><p>“What is this?” I muttered to myself.</p><p>Metal pieces and a huge gem of some sort laid freely on my desk. I sat down in my chair and studied them. After a minute they looked almost like something I had already seen. I grabbed my glasses as I pulled the books out from under my bed.</p><p>“Where is it?” I said as I went looking through the books.</p><p>I finally found the page I wanted. An illustration of a grand bridge was located on it. Blue magic flowed from it as ancient writing detailed it. A troll stood on top of it with a huge sword drawn. A big circle object glowed on the troll’s chest and was magnified on the page.</p><p>“The Amulet of Daylight?” I said as I tried to remember stuff from Jim’s book.</p><p>I pulled out Jim’s book this time as I found where he wrote something about it.</p><p>“The Amulet of Daylight was created by Merlin thousands of years ago. The Amulet is passed down after the Trollhunter, the person who wields the Amulet, dies. Being the Trollhunter is a huge duty as they protect trolls and humans alike from evil. The Amulet grants the Trollhunter armor and the sword Daylight. All the Trollhunter must do to wear the armor is say “For the Glory Of Merlin, Daylight is mine to Command.”</p><p>I looked at the picture in the ancient book and I looked at what had on my desk.</p><p>“For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command,” I said, holding the parts.</p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>“Must be because your broken,” I muttered as I tried to fit stuff into place.</p><p>I carefully put pieces together, trying to match them up. I used the illustration as a guide but I quickly found out that what I had was not the Amulet Of Daylight. This Amulet was smoother and slightly smaller. It did have some engravings in the metal, but not as many as I saw in the picture. I was careful but forceful on putting the puzzle together.</p><p>“Kayla,” I heard my aunt call suddenly.</p><p>“Aunt Barb?” I called questioningly,” I though you weren’t going to be back until 6:00.”</p><p>I stopped what I was going and walked into the living room, meeting my aunt there.</p><p>“It is 6:30, Kayla,” my aunt answered.</p><p>I looked at a clock. Sure enough the clock read 6:30.</p><p>“Are you okay?” My aunt asked as she started feeling my temperature.</p><p>“Yea. I’m fine. I just got caught up in homework,” I half lied. “I’ll get started on dinner.”</p><p>I went to walk past her and head to the kitchen when she grabbed my shoulder.</p><p>“How about we order take out tonight?” She smiled.</p><p>“I don’t mind cooking,” I tried to argue.</p><p>“Please don’t push yourself. If you do, I’ll send you back home,” she threatened.</p><p>I chuckled at my aunts not-so-threatening threat, “Fine.”</p><p>“Get some sleep tonight too,” My aunt continued,” No staying up late.</p><p>“Alright,” I smiled before I gave her a hug.</p><p>“Do you want pizza...Chinese maybe a hamburger?” Aunt Barbra asked as I headed to my room.</p><p>“Pizza is fine Aunt Barb,”I answered as I closed my door.</p><p>I needed to get my head back in the game. How could I be playing with whatever I found for three hours? I shook my head. I was going to focus on finding Jim, but I would make sure Aunt Barbra didn’t get left in the dust.</p><p>I walked over to my desk and continued my work. When our pizza arrived I ate and did my homework. After dinner Aunt Barb went to bed, restating that I better not stay up late. After saying good night I was left alone in my room to finish the Amulet.</p><p>“How about this one? I said as I clicked an other piece into place.</p><p>The whole things was almost done. I took a quick glance at my clock. It was 9:30. I promised I would be in bed right now but I was too close. I only needed a few more pieces.</p><p>“And this goes here,” I muttered as an other priced fitted into place.</p><p>Within a minute or two the last pieces clicked into place.</p><p>“Done,” I breathed,” Now to figure this out.”</p><p>I picked it up in my hand and studied it. Suddenly the gemstone inside glowed.</p><p>“What?” I nearly screamed as the Amulet hovered in front of me.</p><p>The handles on the Amulet spun rapidly. I stood up, knocking the chair I had been sitting in back. I froze. I didn’t know what was going on. The handles suddenly stopped and the energy bursted, throwing me off my feet. I tried to recover quickly but suddenly images flew past my head.</p><p>“For the unity of two worlds!” I heard a familiar voice scream in the blur of images running past me.</p><p>I saw a huge orange stone in one image, two emerald hands in an other, two axes crossed, a large red sword and many others I couldn’t make sense of.</p><p>“The Amulet is mine!” A voice yelled in my head.</p><p>My skull was pounding. What was going on?!</p><p>“No. It’s mine,” I heard the voice from earlier shout.</p><p>The voice was way to familiar. I would’ve probably placed it if an ax wasn’t splitting my head. I continued to see the images fly past me. A goblin, the Arcadia Oaks bridge and a pink sword were the last of the images.</p><p>“Gemstone is mine to command,” the familiar voice shouted.</p><p>The image of the sword glowed before I was meet with darkness. Rock music started playing.</p><p>“What?” I said as I sat up.</p><p>I was in bed. I was in my pjs, the covers were on me and my alarm was going off. I rubbed my head which was pulsing.</p><p>“Must have been a dream,” I sighed.</p><p>I took off my covers. I reached blindly for my phone, still rubbing sleep out of my eye, when I felt a metal object. I quickly snapped open my eyes. It was the Amulet I had found! I jumped back.</p><p>“What’s going on?” I said trying to remember everything that had happened.</p><p>I approached the Amulet cautiously. Nothing happened. I picked it up. Nothing still.</p><p>“Ugh?” I said as I fiddled with it.</p><p>“Maybe the whole glowing thing was a dream?” I said,” Guess I really did need that sleep.”</p><p>I stood up and got changed into my regular clothes. My mid arm, waist length jacket with my dark grey T-shirt underneath along with my blue jeans. I put on my tennis shoes and finger-less gloves. Oh how I loved the gloves. One thing I figured out in military camp is that looking intimidating could help you in the future.</p><p>I glanced over at my desk, looking at the Amulet. It was where I had put it but something was troubling me. Maybe it was just the dream. One thing was for sure, reading had helped but now I need to do something more.</p><p>“Your coming with me,” I told the object as I put it into one of my jacket pockets on my waist.</p><p>One thing was for sure. It was time for me to act.</p><p>Tonight, I go hunting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The New Girl- Part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Episode two. This isn't very climatic but this 'episode will be mentioned a lot in coming ones.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;&lt;Arcadia Oak's Bridge&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>I crept across the canal silently. I didn’t know who or what could be watching. I reached the canal wall. I rubbed my fingers across the surface. The wall felt normal but I already knew it wasn’t. I took off my backpack and searched through it until I found what I needed. I pulled out a huge orange stone with a handle on it.</p><p>I started on the bottom of the wall and traced in an arch. It still surprised me that a blue glow followed the path. After the arch was made, I gentle placed my hand in the middle. The stone faded away and was replaced by a portal.</p><p>“Magic portal. Can’t say it’s the weirdest thing I’ve seen,” I muttered.</p><p>I stuck my hand through and quickly pulled it back out. I looked at my hand but nothing had happened to it.</p><p>“That’s good,” I said taking a breath a relief.</p><p>I stuck my hand again but kept it there. One second went by, then two, then three. Nothing.</p><p>“Here goes nothing,” I said.</p><p>I walked forward into the portal. I left the slightly bright town to a dark cave. The portal closed behind me, leaving me even more blind. Thankfully I was prepared. I put the orange stone away and pulled out a flashlight. The cave was a round circle. I walked towards the edge of the rock I was standing on. The cave continued down, farther than I could see.</p><p>“There has to be a way down,” I said to myself as I looked around.</p><p>To the right of the entrance I saw a down-ward spiral of large crystals that barely glowed buried in the stone of the cave. They were tight knitted so they looked like stairs. I put some of my weight on the first crystal. It held. I went to the second one and it stayed strong. I continued down the stairs until I reached the bottom. At the end of the stairs the cave had a path that led away from the canal above.</p><p>I was excepting glowing gems, laughter, music and other things Jim had written about but I was meet with the exact opposite. There were gems and crystal buried in rocks but they were dull and lifeless. The town was left in ruins. Stores and houses were all rubble. The main thing at caught my eye was a huge crystal in the center of the cavern. The thing was ginormous or I could tell it was. It was split in half and in ruins, just like everything else.</p><p>“What in the world happened here?” I asked myself.</p><p>Jim stopped writing in the journal when he got to ‘blood goblins’. I wasn’t sure what that was and I didn’t want to know what they were, but I wanted to know everything else.</p><p>I stumbled around the cavern. It seemed like the earthquakes Arcadia had effected this place too, and then some. I suddenly had a gut renching thought.</p><p>“Was Jim alright?”</p><p>My mind kept on coming up with horrible circumstances, some worse than the last. I took and deep breath in and calmed myself before I started going crazy.</p><p>“There has to be some other place I can get answers at,” I said to myself.</p><p>I thought about the things I had read in Jim’s journal, even thinking about the images I had seen in the un-translatable books. I recounted that most of Jim’s fight either occurred at school or in the forrest.</p><p>“Off to the woods I guess,” I shrugged as I started to head back the way I came.</p><p>I continued to take in the cavern, well, Heart Stone Troll market as Jim had called it. The place really did seem like it was a wonderful place to be. Whatever happed here at to deal with Jim’s disappearance.</p><p>I made my way out and set off to the forrest. I had this distinct feeling I was so close to figuring out what was going on but yet I was so far. I closed my hands around the metal piece in my jacket pocket. The circular metal was cool to the touch. The dreams I had last night swirled in my head. Why did I have the feeling that this amulet was also connected?</p><p>———————————————</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Arcadia Forrest&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>I checked my phone. The time was already reading midnight. I glanced over at my battery life. The charge was at 24%.</p><p>“I should probably head home soon,” I sighed.</p><p>I continued my hike through the woods. The woods back home had more wildlife in it and was thicker compared to these, so I wasn’t scared. The problem was it that even with the flashlight it was hard to see anything. I really didn’t know what I was looking for anyway which didn’t help matters. I groaned at the situation. I had pieces but not the whole puzzle.</p><p>I suddenly heard a rustle behind me. I spun around but didn’t see anything.</p><p>“Must be my imagination,” I muttered.</p><p>I turned back around only to hear the same rustle again.</p><p>“Hello?” I asked turning around again.</p><p>My heart was starting to beat and my adrenaline was ready to pump.</p><p>“Is anyone there?” I asked.</p><p>This time, in the dim light of my flashlight, I saw a shadow dart across the woods floor. Moments later I heard an other to my side, then behind me. Whatever it was, it was either fast or there were multiple of them, maybe both.</p><p>Leaves started shuffling more, then low noises came from around me. I didn’t recognize them. It was coyotes for sure. Suddenly, a shadow sprung up from around me. It lunged at me but I quickly dodged. It quickly escaped back into the shadows. I could fend off some animals if needed, at least I could stop them until I had a chance to run.</p><p>The rustling came closer and now I could see there eyes. They were unnatural bright red. I could see multiple pairs around me and I knew there were probably some deeper in the woods. An other shadow lunged at me. This time I dodged but as it went past me I swung my flashlight at it. I swung it so hard I lost my grip on the flashlight. The thing yelped at the flashlight hit it. My flashlight rolled as it it the dirt.</p><p>“What the heck?!” I shouted as I saw what had lunged at me.</p><p>In the flashlights glare a small creature shook off my hit. It looked exactly like I had seen the big troll and person with the hammer fight except this one was white instead of green.</p><p>“Blood goblins,” I muttered, now scared for my life.</p><p>I distinctly remember Jim’s writing on them. They were deadlier and more chaotic that regular goblins.</p><p>“Waka Chaka!” it screamed.</p><p>Some of the goblins close to me lunged at me. I grabbed my staff out of my pocket and flipped the clip. As soon as the clip left it’s spot, the staff extended. I swatted the goblins that jumped at me. On a couple of them, I struck so hard they blew up into goop. I twirled my staff around, hoping to scare them. I had trained myself to move my staff fast and across my body that I was practically a professional. However I wasn’t so lucky.</p><p>The goblins growled and continued to lunge. As the minutes passed I realized I was in serious trouble. More would start lunging at me at a time and I was surrounded plus the fact I couldn’t see much in front of me.</p><p>“I can’t keep this up for long,” I said as I knocked a few more of the goblins away.</p><p>Just as I said it one goblin got onto me and started climbing my leg. I tried to kick it off but it held on. The goblin distracted me, allowing more to start grabbing on to me as well.</p><p>“Get off!” I shouted.</p><p>It was in vain. More climbed on and dragged me to the ground. They swarmed around me as I struggled to get up. I could help but think this was the end.</p><p>I suddenly felt my left jacket pocket grow warm. I was able to glance at the pocket as the goblins continued to swarm around me. My pocket was glowing. I freed my arm for a quick second and grabbed the possible source. I pulled the Amulet to my chest. Sure enough it was the thing glowing. A few of the goblins seemed afraid of it.</p><p>My head suddenly started to swim with images again. This time my head didn’t hurt as much and the images seemed to be connected and clearer. A thin sword, Heartstone Troll market but dazzling as Jim said it was, the Amulet itself and a few other flashed across my eyes.</p><p>“For the Unity of two worlds,” I heard in my head.</p><p>It is what I heard in my dream the other night, but this time I recognized the voice. It was mine, but I wasn’t speaking.</p><p>“Gemstone is mine to command!” My voice continued in my head.</p><p>The Amulet image reappeared as my voice in my head spoke the words. The Amulet in the vision glowed brighter. It was like it was telling me it would help...protect me.</p><p>“For the Unity of the Two Worlds!” I started, “Gemstone is mine to command!”</p><p>The goblins suddenly got off. The pinkish glow of the Amulet surround me.</p><p>“What is going on?” I whispered as a magical force stood me up.</p><p>The Amulet seemed to be grabbed out of my hand. It flew onto the left side of my chest. A glow escaped it and I closed my eyes. After it died and reopened my eyes. I nearly choked.</p><p>“Is this armor?” I said in disbelief.</p><p>I could decide if this was a dream or not. Light silver armor covered me. It was light but it seemed to be made out of pure metal. I smiled. The armor felt good. I felt safe, strong and protected. Unfortunately my moment of excitement was suddenly interrupted.</p><p>“Waka Chaka!” A goblin yelled as it lunged at me.</p><p>My right arm reached to my back, as if it was an instinct. I felt my hand grab something on my back. My arm came down from my back in line with the goblin. The goblin exploded into goop as the object in my hand sliced through it. I looked at what was in my hand. It was the sword I saw in those flashes. It was light and fit in my hand perfectly.</p><p>I suddenly realized my surroundings. The goblins were back up and ready to knock me down again, but this time they were hesitant. An other goblin came as me and I slashed the sword in my hand. It also exploded.</p><p>“Whoa,” I muttered in aw.</p><p>All the goblins lunged at once again but this time the sword sliced them like they were nothing. By the time I had sliced the last one who lunged at me, dozen of others were retreating.</p><p>“Yea, that’s right!” I yelled at them,” Never mess with a Warin!”</p><p>I caught my breath. My adrenaline was wearing off and I was starting to get tired. I held the sword out in front of me. It reminded me of the sword that was shown with the Amulet of Merlin. Daylight. The sword faded away and so did the armor that incased me. The Amulet removed itself from my chest and floated back into my hand.</p><p>“What are you?” I asked the Amulet.</p><p>I was half heartingly expecting it to speak to me but it didn’t. It seemed I would have more questions than answers for now. I suddenly heard a shuffle of leaves a ways away.</p><p>“Crud,” I muttered thinking it could be some more goblins.</p><p>I stuffed the Amulet into my coat pocket grabbed my flashlight and staff that was still laying on the ground and bolted. I didn’t need to stick around and find out what it was.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>&gt;&gt;&gt;Arcadia Forrest&lt;&lt;&lt;</p><p>{Third Person}</p><p>A figure approached a part of the woods. The person saw a girl bolt away from area the figure was approaching. The figure seemed like they were going to prosue the girl but they stopped as something approached.</p><p>“Is this where you smelled them wingman?” A chubby boy asked as he and the troll he was riding on arrived at the spot.</p><p>The figure stayed in the shadow and watched the human and troll.</p><p>“Gone now,” the troll said,” but some goblins killed.”</p><p>“Killed?” Toby said as he looked around.</p><p>He couldn’t deny the goop around on the floor.</p><p>“But who did this?”</p><p>Arrggh sniffed the air.</p><p>“Human,” he said before continuing,” new human.”</p><p>“That doesn’t make sense,” Toby said as he tried to think. “Can you track the goblins or human?”</p><p>Arrggh shook his head. Toby sighed.</p><p>“Let’s go home Wingman. Nana is probably wondering where we are at.”</p><p>“Okay,” the giant troll said and Toby climbed on his back.</p><p>The two left leaving the figure who had watched them.</p><p>“What happened?” A chilling voice asked behind the figure.</p><p>The two figures stood side by side.</p><p>“Many of the blood goblins we let loose were killed by something. A human apparently,” the watching figure said. “And despite the Heartstone’s destruction a troll still remands behind with one of the ‘Trollhunters’.”</p><p>“Interesting,” the other figure said, “Who knows what problems could come from this.</p><p>The figure who approached later turned away.</p><p>“Continue watching. We have waited years from Gunmar’s defeat and Morgana’s return. We must make sure our plans succeed.”</p><p>“Of corse madam,” the other figure said as they bowed.</p><p>The figure faded into shadows. Leaving the watchful one in the woods alone.</p><p>“I shall make sure our plans succeed.”</p><p>—————————</p><p>&lt;&lt;Lake Residency&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>I just sat there on my bed, staring at the Amulet. It was also laying on my bed, directly in front of me. I didn’t know what to think. If I wasn’t 100% sure I had been awake, I would’ve thought last night was just a dream, but it wasn’t. Goblins attacked me, the Amulet glowed, and it gave me armor and a sword!</p><p>“What’s your connection to Jim?” I asked it.</p><p>Once again the Amulet remained there quiet. I had been asking questions to it all night. I thought I was starting to lose my mind, but that could’ve been that I hadn’t been able to sleep after the events of last night.</p><p>“Kayla,” I heard my aunt call as she entered my room.</p><p>I quickly grabbed the Amulet and placed it in my pocket before my aunt could see it.</p><p>“I’m leaving for work, do you need anything?” She asked.</p><p>I nodded no.</p><p>“You look awful,” my aunts concerned voice greater me as the came to my bed,” Are you alright?”</p><p>“I didn’t have any sleep last night,” I answered rubbing my eyes.</p><p>My senses were so dulled right now.</p><p>“I told you not to stay up late,” she said getting onto me sternly.</p><p>“I tried but I guess it was a nightmare or something,” I half lied.</p><p>The goblins attacking me had seemed like something out of a nightmare. Then grabbling you, unable to move, fighting for your life.</p><p>“Are you sure your okay?” My aunt asked again, knowing I was hiding something.</p><p>“I just worried about him. With him vanishing and all,” I sighed sadly.</p><p>“I know,” she smiled sadly as she gave me a hug.</p><p>I needed it. I couldn’t tell Aunt Barbra about what actually happened. She would worry and I didn’t want her in trouble in case something horrible took place. Besides Jim wanted to keep his secret safe. It was something else he mentioned in the journal. It was only right I kept his secret too.</p><p>“How about you stay home from school today?” She smiled.</p><p>“No,no,” I tried to refuse but part of me wanted to do it. “I need to school.”</p><p>“Mr. Strikler said you were doing fine in his class. He said your actually on the top of his class. I also heard from him that based on what Mr.Strikler heard from other teachers, your doing just fine. One day won’t make a huge difference.”</p><p>I sighed,”If you insist.”</p><p>“Get yourself some sleep,” Aunt Barbra calmly said as she got off my bed.</p><p>“Okay,” I answered as I pulled the covers over me.</p><p>I heard Aunt Barbra leave the house and the car pull out of the driveway. I sat up again, leaning against the wall. I pulled out the Amulet. I stared to stare at it again. I didn’t know what else to do. I sighed. Aunt Barbra was right. I needed to get some sleep.</p><p>I laid back down and curled up. I held the Amulet close to me. It felt like this is what would lead me to find Jim. I couldn’t let go of it. I closed my eyes, trying to calm my thoughts down. I thought of my old memories and fantasies I made as a kid. With that I drifted off into sleep.</p><p>However my amulet didn’t. The Amulet’s stone began to pulse as if it was saying something.</p><p>————————————</p><p>&lt;&lt;New Jersey&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Jim’s POV}</p><p>Though the Trolls for Heartstone had been there for a little bit under three months, the process of resettling was taking place.</p><p>“Soon the last of the preparations will be done,” I heard a voice come up behind.</p><p>Blinky came over from a walkway beside the top of the stairs where we were standing at. The stairs were beside the Heartstone we had found after Trollmarket was destroyed.</p><p>“Are you alright Master Jim?” Blinky asked due to my quietness.</p><p>“Just thinking about Arcadia,” I replied.</p><p>“This move has not been easy for any of us,” Blinky said as he placed one of his hands on my shoulder,” for us Arcadia was and will very most likely still be our home.”</p><p>“I know Blinky,” I smiled, “I’ll be fine.”</p><p>Blinky smiled back,” If you ever need to go and see your mother, at any time, we can handle it until you get back.”</p><p>I sighed,” I don’t think that is the best option for right now Blinky.”</p><p>“I didn’t mean to intrude but I overheard you talk about a family member looking after your mother for a while.”</p><p>“My cousin. She just moved to Arcadia to help mom out.”</p><p>“I was never aware you had a.... cousin,” Blinky said intriguingly.</p><p>“We were close as kids but during middle school we sorted drifted apart. We didn’t stay in contact much beside an occasional text,” I replied remembering the last visit Kayla made four years ago.</p><p>“And your cousin knows nothing about your mantle or anything of the sorts.”</p><p>“No,” I replied,” Everyone in Arcadia will keep the origins Eternal Night a secret and my mom hasn’t told her. She and everyone else thinks I’m missing.”</p><p>“I see,” Blinky said clearly not wanting to push. “Maybe there will be a time when you can see both of them again.”</p><p>I didn’t reply.</p><p>“If you excuse me Master Jim,” Blinky said knowing I wanted to be alone,” I promised I would help out with the new library. Can’t have the knowledge of all of Troll history be disorganized.”</p><p>I nodded as he headed off. I recounted the call I had just gotten off of with my mom. Kayla was doing alright but she was worried about me. I sighed. I wanted to see her again after all these years but I couldn’t. I didn’t want her in danger, besides would she even want to see me if she knew. I just didn’t want to take that risk. Even if she did, I would still be afraid of her reaction. Even at 12 you wanted her on your side for a fight. I would hate to see what Kayla could do now when she was angry much less scared.</p><p>I suddenly felt something strange. I glanced over at the Amulet on my chest. The red stone was pulsing inside. That was strange.</p><p>“Trollhunter,” I heard Merlin call from behind.</p><p>I turned around to face the wizard.</p><p>“I...oh dear,” he said noticing my Amulet as I turned.</p><p>“What is it?” I asked.</p><p>“I have been feeling weird changes in the Archane energies as of late. I thought lowly of it...until now,” he replied seriously.</p><p>“What does that mean?”</p><p>“I don’t know,” Merlin replied,” but if your Amulet has picked up on it, it must mean that these disturbances and the Amulet are connected.”</p><p>“Maybe it’s Morgana?” I said knowing that she wasn’t truly gone.</p><p>“Doubtful. Almost all of her power was used when she made the Eternal Night and when I gained mine back. However what ever it is, I am sure it’s going to mean trouble for human and troll kind alike.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Allies & Enemies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here is episode three. I am not good at action scenes but I hope you enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>&lt;&lt;Random Arcadia Street&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Third Person}</p><p>A shadowy figure ran in the dark, clutching something in their hand. Their breathing was heavy. A small growl escaped from behind them. The figure turned down a street. Suddenly an other figure, one that looked like a wolf pounced on the figure. They went crashing down. A light blue stone flew from the figure’s hand. The figure quickly stood up and took a stance between where the stone fell and the wolf-like shadow.</p><p>A scythe appeared in the hand of the figure. The wolf’s eyes grew red and crouched down ready to pounce. They charged at one an other. The wolf jumped but the figure rolled out of the way and slashed its scythe across the wolf’s side. The wolf howled before hitting the figure away with its claws. Suddenly the house in front of them turned its porch lights on. The wolf snarled as the light hit it. The wolf re-treated into the dark.</p><p>As the wolf ran, the figure glanced around for the stone but to no avail. With a annoyed and angry growl, they ran.The house’s door opened as they disappeared.</p><p>“Hello?” I voice said cautiously as they crept the door open.</p><p>A boy stood in the door way. He had blonde shaggy hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt and white baggy shorts. He glanced around looking for any sign of the noise he had heard. The boy took a sigh of relief as he went to go back inside. However, a light blue glow caught his eye as he turned around. He went down the two steps and picked the item that glowed. It was the blue stone.</p><p>In the shadows a ways away the figure who had carried the stone growled.</p><p>“Saden is not going to be happy with me.”</p><p>——————————————</p><p>&lt;&lt;Arcadia Oaks High School&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>“Now for this weeks English project,” Coach Lawrence said as he put his nose in the papers on his clipboard,” you’ll be writing a short story with a partner. Use descriptive words and proper grammar. Be creative.”</p><p>The Coach finally took his nose out from underneath the papers and board. How he got to be the English teacher was beyond me.</p><p>“I will be grading this extensively so do your best. I have already assigned you partners, so don’t worry on trying to pair up with your friend.”</p><p>A small moan escaped the majority of the class. In response to that moan Coach Lawrence started calling out the pairs.</p><p>“Greenwood your with Masion. Hammond and Petterson are grouping up....” he continued. “Warin and Orwald....”</p><p>“Are you Warin?” Someone whispered cautiously behind me.</p><p>I turned around. A boy sat behind me. He had shaggy blonde hair and brown eyes which I thought was a weird combination. He wore a red vest over his dark green t-shirt.</p><p>“Yes I am,” I answered slightly unsure why he was asking me.</p><p>He held out his hand looking as if he was afraid I would bite it off,“Tyre Orwald.”</p><p>Oh Orwald. That’s why he asked.</p><p>“Kayla Warin,” I smiled.</p><p>He looked almost shocked as I shook his hand.</p><p>“What is it?” I asked.</p><p>“I don’t mean to judge a book by its cover but you look like you eats rocks and nails for breakfast,” Tyre answered.</p><p>It took some control to not burst out laughing ,but it still made a few chuckles escape.</p><p>“Never underestimate the power of a good intimidation,” I replied.</p><p>Tyre chuckled.</p><p>“Alright, alright calm down,” Coach Lawrence said as everyone in the class started talking to their partners.</p><p>Unfortunately he was cut off by the bell. We packed up all of our stuff and headed to the next class.</p><p>“When would be a good time to work on our project?” He asked before we left the classroom.</p><p>“I have time durning lunch to start on it. We can talk about the rest of the project there too,” I answered as we got through the door.</p><p>“That sounds great,” he said.</p><p>He pulled out a small piece of paper and scribbled something on it.</p><p>“Here’s my number,” he said,” in case something happens and for us to discuss the project.”</p><p>I smiled,” Thanks. I’ll see you at lunch Tyre.”</p><p>“You too,” he said as we split ways.</p><p>——————————————</p><p>&lt;&lt;Unknown Building&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Third Person}</p><p>“You lost the ta’mir stone!” A familiar shadow figured yelled,Saden.</p><p>A figure who wielded the scythe flinched. Both of them stood in a dark room with only one window which let in only a little light.</p><p>“I am....” the figure tried to say.</p><p>Saden growled” You lost the stone Achlys! The ta’mir stone holds great power and you lost it to a regular human!”</p><p>Saden approached Achlys, ready to strike her until a shadow formed by them.</p><p>The figure who watched the forrest fight took form.</p><p>“Lady Saden,” the figure bowed.</p><p>“What do your report Gethin?” Saden asked angrily.</p><p>“I have found traces of the magic we have been looking for. Apparently the girl who slaughtered the blood goblins from two days ago doesn’t know how to cover up her trail,” Gethin said still bowing.</p><p>“Magic? What type?” Saden asked intrigued.</p><p>“That of our Lady Morgana.”</p><p>Both Saden and Achlys moved uneasy at Gethin’s report.</p><p>“Are you sure it is her magic?” Saden asked.</p><p>“Yes,”Gethin smiled as he stood up.</p><p>Saden got quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Whoever wields Morgana’s magic doesn’t know how to use it. If it true that they have Morgana’s magic, she would not allow it to fall in enemy hands.”</p><p>Saden stared at Gethin.</p><p>“Where did you track it to?”</p><p>“I have tracked it to a local high school. I have also felt the energies of the ta’mir stone Achlys lost there as well,” Gethin smiled mockingly.</p><p>“Lady Saden, please let me right my wrongs a retrieve the ta’mir stone,” Achlys begged.</p><p>“You lost it once. Why would you think you would be trusted again?” Gethin answered.</p><p>Saden held up her hand. Both of them stopped talking.</p><p>“Gethin. Lead Achlys to where you felt the stones energies. Gethin continue to observe until you have found who posses Morgana’s magic. Achlys, reclaim the ta’mir stone at any cost!”</p><p>“Of course Lady Saden,” they said as they vanished into shadows.</p><p>Saden laughed in the shadowed room by herself.</p><p>“Soon Morgana will rule the world. No one will stop her or her followers.”</p><p>———————————</p><p>&lt;&lt;Arcadia Oaks High School&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Tyre POV}</p><p>The bell rang for A period lunch. I grabbed my stuff and headed out to the small courtyard. Finally, a free break from boring lectures. I opened my locker. Disorganized as ever. I grabbed the only thing I knew for sure was there. I reached in-between one of the crevices of my books to pull out the blue stone I had found last night.</p><p>“Yo Orwald,” I heard a familiar voice.</p><p>“Hey Newson,” I smiled as I gave a high five as he passed, hiding the stone as well.</p><p>“Im going to beat you in weights tomorrow,” he shouted as he continued to pass.</p><p>“Bet 5 dollars you won’t,” I smiled confidently.</p><p>“I’ll go ten,” he smiled.</p><p>“Your on,” I yelled as I turned back to my locker.</p><p>I put the gem in my pocket and shoved my books in my locker before slamming it shut. I felt a vibrate from my pant pocket signaling I was getting a text. I pulled out my phone to see a unfamiliar number had messaged me.</p><p>'Hey Tyre. This is Kayla. Where did you want to meet?'</p><p>I texted back.</p><p>'I’m by my locker over by the gate. I’ll meet you by the closest table by me.'</p><p>:ok_hand: 🏻</p><p>I put my phone away and went to turn around when I number into someone.</p><p>“Hey Orwald,” the guy smirked.</p><p>Not this guy. Bobby Miller. The Arcadia Oaks High School football quarterback. He had it all. Dark brown hair that flew back like Elvis, green eyes like emeralds and the shining smile all the girls loved. However to the boys, he was just plain annoying and a bully.</p><p>“Leave me alone Bobby,” I said as I turned to leave.</p><p>He grabbed my shoulder and shoved me against the locker. Now I stood at 5’11 but Bobby was the same stature as me but stood a few inches taller. He looked like he wanted to throw some punches. He took karate and I wasn’t one to fight. If he was wanting a skirmish, he would win.</p><p>“I said ‘hey,” Bobby said getting in my face,” your suppose to say hey back.”</p><p>A crowd was starting to gather around us.</p><p>“Hey Bobby,” I said, wanting to avoid a problem.</p><p>He got out of my face.</p><p>“Now that’s better,” he smiled. “How about you and me talk some after school?”</p><p>‘Talk?’ Yea right. More like a fight. Why he liked fighting was beyond me.</p><p>“No thanks,” I answered getting off the lockers.</p><p>Bobby laughed.</p><p>“Let me rephrase that,” he said before turning it into a threat,” We are going to talk some after school.”</p><p>“No,” I said firmly.</p><p>Whispers went across the crowd. No one said no to Bobby. I didn’t want to fight but I wouldn’t fall to the ground a play dead.</p><p>“Didn’t you hear me?” He said angrily.</p><p>“I heard but I’m not complying,” I said turning to walk away again.</p><p>The next thing I knew I was on the ground.</p><p>I felt the side of my face turn red. Bobby just punched me.</p><p>“Maybe a chat now would be the best” he said angrily.</p><p>I stood up.</p><p>“Leave me alone,” I said waiting for another punch to be thrown.</p><p>Sure enough he threw the punch. I flinched and closed my eyes, waiting for it to connect but it never did. I opened my eyes.</p><p>“What?” Bobby asked angrily.</p><p>Kayla stood between me and Bobby. To my surprise she held Bobby’s fist in the palm of her hand. It took me a second to realize she had caught his punch.</p><p>“You heard him. He asked you to leave him alone,” Kayla said, letting go of his fist.</p><p>As she let go she pushed his hand away, forcing him to back up a little.</p><p>“This is between me and Orwald,” Bobby growled.</p><p>“Not when you insult or throw a punch,” Kayla said fiercely,” when you do that I will get involved. Now leave...him...alone.”</p><p>Bobby smirked taking a step closer to Kayla.</p><p>“Like you can do anything about me,” he smiled.</p><p>“I have a feeling she could,” I muttered.</p><p>I was already getting those intimidation feels from Kayla already,but they jumped up when she gave me a slide glance clearly telling me to be quiet. This girl was scary. If I was in Bobby’s position I would’ve already been running.</p><p>It happened fast. He swung again and this time it was aimed at Kayla and the punch hit. Instead of backing up, falling to the ground she barley even moved. Only her head did as the punch followed through.</p><p>I could only imagine what was about to happen. Kayla slowly turned her head straight back to were she was staring him in the face. It was like a tornado was about to hit. What I had just seen was a small watch turn into a serious warning. Duck and cover, sirens, take shelter and all. I backed away. I could somehow clearly tell what was going to happen and I was extremely afraid for Bobby. Kayla’s eyes said it all. He was about to get it but apparent Bobby didn’t get the hint.</p><p>“See you little girl. Nothing you can do,” he taunted.</p><p>He went to push her, but that was the last straw. She grabbed one of his hands, forced him around and placed his arm on his shoulder blade.</p><p>“Why you little,” Bobby said as he fought back.</p><p>Kayla grabbed his foot with her leg forcing him into a fall. His face hit the pavement as she still held him firm.</p><p>“Still think I can’t do anything,” Kayla growled.</p><p>“Ow. Get off of me,” Bobby begged.</p><p>“Sure,” Kayla said with a slight evilistic smile forming on her lips,” On one condition.”</p><p>“What is it?” He groaned in pain.</p><p>She pulled him up to his feet by his arm she led down by her left hand and his right shoulder she secured with her right.</p><p>“I want you to apologize to Tyre,” she said as she made Bobby face me.</p><p>“Yea right,” he laughed.</p><p>Kayla tightened the arm behind the shoulder blade. Kayla also moved her right hand from his shoulder to his head, grabbing onto his hair.</p><p>“Now,” Kayla demanded as she grasped the hair, pulling on it.</p><p>“Alright, alright,” Bobby said,” I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Thank you,” Kayla said.</p><p>She let go, slightly pushing Bobby into the lockers.</p><p>“Remember, you shove me, I push back,” she said as she turned around and tried approached me.</p><p>Bobby pushed off the lockers, hoping to catch Kayla off guard. Kayla didn’t even turn around. She crouched down, sliding her foot around her. A foot sweep. It didn’t send Bobby to the ground but it did send him tumbling face first into a pole which held up the covering above the lockers.</p><p>“Ooh,” the crowd flinched as Bobby hit the pole.</p><p>“You okay?” Kayla asked after getting up.</p><p>“Y...yea,” I said trying to reel in from the shock.</p><p>I looked behind Kayla. Bobby was trying to get back up.</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” she smiled kindly, noticing the movement of my eyes.</p><p>“May I ask what is going on here?” I heard a voice ask behind the clicking of a pen.</p><p>Mr.Strikler emerged from the crowed, placing his own back on his coat pocket.</p><p>“She attacked me,” Bobby accused pointing at Kayla.</p><p>“That isn’t what...” I tried to argue before Mr.Strikler interrupted me.</p><p>“Kayla. Bobby. My office. Now,” he said sternly.</p><p>“Yes sir,” answered Kayla as she and Bobby walked behind Mr.Strikler to his office.</p><p>I couldn’t help put notice the gleam in Bobby’s eyes. I had a feeling he wasn’t going to get in much trouble for some reason. He never did, but Kayla. I just hope she didn’t get buried too deep.</p><p>———————————</p><p>&lt;&lt;Arcadia Oaks High School&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>If I was back home, I would just be scared of the teacher’s lecture about the fight but since I was in Arcadia I was worried about the teacher’s lecture and that from my aunt’s.</p><p>I told the teachers that Bobby had swung first and I defended myself, but of course Bobby made it seem like I was the bad guy. I expected it though. Thankfully Mr.Strikler didn’t believe it. We were released with our parents a little bit before sunset.</p><p>“I’m so sorry for the trouble Walt,” Aunt Barbra apologized to Mr.Strikler as we walked to the car.</p><p>Walt? Since when did Aunt Barb know these teachers well. Aunt Barb gave me a look to apologize.</p><p>“Sorry Mr.Strikler,” I apologized.</p><p>“It’s no problem at all Barbra. I’ve had a feeling Mr.Miller would be causing problems again. He has caused a few instances in the pass,” Mr. Strikler replied,” I just never expected that it would be Ms.Warin to be in the next instance.”</p><p>“Thank you again Walt,” Aunt Barbra smiled as we reached the car. “Perhaps coffee and the cafe tomorrow?”</p><p>I nearly chocked on air. A date!</p><p>“Cafe yes, Coffee no,” he chuckled.</p><p>“See you tomorrow then,” Aunt Barb said as she opened the door to the car.</p><p>Mr. Strikler smiled as he turned around to leave. I walked to the passenger side of the car and got in. We had a moment of silence before Aunt Barbra got onto me.</p><p>“You got into a fight Kayla,” she scolded.</p><p>“He swung first,” I defended.</p><p>“You should’ve walked away,” she argued.</p><p>“I tried too,” I answered.</p><p>Aunt Barbra huffed out a breath.</p><p>“I better not get a call like this ever again,” she sighed a second later.</p><p>“I’ll try but I can’t promise anything,” I said.</p><p>“Kayla.”</p><p>“I’m sorry, but I’d would rather not make a promise then make one and break it,” I said.</p><p>Aunt Barbra started up the car. Aunt Barb was about to shift the car in reverse when I heard a tap on my window. Tyre was standing outside. I rolled down the window.</p><p>“Hey Tyre,” I said.</p><p>“Hey Kayla.....Mrs. Warin?” He said noticing my aunt.</p><p>Aunt Barb chuckled.</p><p>“Dr.Lake,” she corrected,” I’m Kayla’s aunt.”</p><p>“Oh,sorry,” Tyre apologize. “Anyway. I hope you didn’t get into to much trouble.”</p><p>“After school detention for a week isn’t too bad,” I said.</p><p>“I’m sorry about Bobby. I should’ve walked away faster or at least defended myself,” Tyre sighed.</p><p>“It’s fine,” I replied, slightly getting uncomfortable.</p><p>I didn’t tell anyone Tyre was the target and I was the one who got in the way. I didn’t want to get Tyre in trouble or me in deeper trouble.</p><p>“Walked away?” My aunt questioned.</p><p>“Bobby started pushing and intimidating me. Kayla stepped in and defended me,” he explained.</p><p>“Kayla is that true?” My aunt asked.</p><p>“Yes,” I replied.</p><p>I wasn’t going to lie if the evidence came before me. Tyre caught onto the conversation.</p><p>“You didn’t tell them?”</p><p>“Nope,” I answered.</p><p>“Anyway, thanks again. I owe you,” Tyre smiled.</p><p>“No problem,” I smiled back.</p><p>“Do you need a ride Tyre?” My aunt asked.</p><p>I noticed the empty parking lot.</p><p>“I can walk home Dr.Lake. I don’t live to far,” Tyre said.</p><p>“I insist,” Aunt Barb smiled,” I have enough time to drop you both off before I have to head back to work.”</p><p>“Okay,” Tyre said.</p><p>He climbed in the back seat behind me. Aunt Barbra shifted the car and we pulled out of the school.</p><p>“When will be a good time to work on our English project?” Tyre asked after a couple moments of silence.</p><p>“Tomorrow morning,” I suggested,” I can get to school early if needed.”</p><p>I was already grounded, though it wasn’t bad. No sweets for a week and long amounts of TV for three weeks along with house arrest tonight.</p><p>“That sound good. I can get there early too.”</p><p>The rest of the drive was awkward. We finally pulled up to his house, which happened to be a block away from mine and Aunt Barb’s house.</p><p>“Thank you Dr.Lake,” he said as he was about to climb out of the car. “And Kayla,” he said as he tried to fish something out of this pocket,” Could you hold onto this for me?” He said as he shoved something in my hand.</p><p>“Uh...sure,” I said as I grasped my hands around it without looking.</p><p>“Thanks again,” he said as he got out.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Tyre,” My aunt said he closed the door.</p><p>We left and headed to the house.</p><p>“What did he give you?” Aunt Barb asked.</p><p>I opened my hands. A teardrop shaped blue crystal of some sort laid in my hand.</p><p>“Is that real,” Aunt Barbra asked.</p><p>“I don’t know but either way I am not losing it,” I said as I slipped it in my coat pocket.</p><p>I could hear the quiet clink of the stone hitting my Amulet. I got that weird feeling again. Something was about to happen. I felt a small bit of it early this morning and now I had it again. Did it have to do with Tyre’s gem?</p><p>———————————</p><p>&lt;&lt;Oswald Front Porch&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Tyre POV}</p><p>I watched as Kayla and her aunt drove away. I felt bad for Kayla. She was just trying to help and got punished for it. I sighed. I went to grab my keys from my bag when I heard a voice behind me.</p><p>“Where is the ta’mir stone?” The voice questioned.</p><p>I spun around. A female seemed to jump out of the shadows. She wore a black cloak around her. That’s all I could tell.</p><p>“Who?...” I tried to ask.</p><p>“Where is the ta’mir stone?” The girl asked again.</p><p>“The what?” I asked.</p><p>“It’s not on him Achlys,” an other voice told the girl.</p><p>I spun around again to see a boy dressed in the same black cloak.</p><p>“What do you mean Gethin?” The girl asked harshly.</p><p>“It’s not on him but I have a feeling he knows where it is,” the boy, Gethin said as he approached.</p><p>“Get away,” I said trying to run.</p><p>“He’s drawing attention,” the girl ,Achlys, said.</p><p>However their shadows grabbed me.</p><p>“What is going on!” I shouted.</p><p>A shadow covered my mouth, stopping my screaming.</p><p>“Your going to tell us where the ta’mir stone is,” Achlys said getting in my face. “If it’s the last thing I do, I will succeed in my mission.</p><p>I started sinking to the ground. I must of passed out because the last thing I remember was blackness.</p><p>——————————</p><p>&lt;&lt;Old Gymnastics Facility&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Tyre’s POV}</p><p>I squinted my eyes as I came too.</p><p>“Ugh,” I groaned.</p><p>“Wakey, wakey,” a voice said as a hand tossed my head.</p><p>I opened my eyes. I suddenly realized my surroundings and my situation.</p><p>“Let me go,” I said trying to pull free from my restraints.</p><p>We were in an old gymnastics center and I was tied to chair in the middle of the floor routine area. I continued to tug on my cords, but they didn’t budge. Ugh. How I hated not being able to move.</p><p>“Tell us where the Ta’mir stone is and we might let you go,” Achlys said, smiling evilly.</p><p>“I don’t even know what you are talking about!” I yelled at them.</p><p>“Don’t lie. I saw you pick it up last night and Gethin sensed its magic on you this morning,” Achlys sneered.</p><p>She flicked off her hood. She had straight black hair in the form of a bob. I saw her green eyes until they glowed an odd gold.</p><p>“If you were anything else I would’ve already disposed of you right now,” she threatened getting in my face.</p><p>“That’s enough Achlys,” Gethin snarled.</p><p>“Why should I?” She asked.</p><p>“Because he doesn’t have it, at least anymore.”</p><p>Achlys growled as she backed up a little. Her eyes turned from gold to green again.</p><p>“What?! She yelled.</p><p>“The magical energy he carried is now fading,” Gethin explained as he approached me.</p><p>“Then where is it?!” Achlys shouted angrily.</p><p>He got close to me, lowering his hood in the process as well. It was a dark red color and he had brown eyes.</p><p>“You gave it to someone didn’t you?” He asked me.</p><p>“What are you guys...?” I started to say before it clicked.</p><p>“Are you guys talking about a regular blue gem?!” I exclaimed.</p><p>Achlys began to laugh hard.</p><p>“Regular? You have no idea how powerful that stone is due you!”</p><p>“Where is it?” Gethin asked again pushing my chair back a little two were it was on two legs.</p><p>I couldn’t tell them. It was with Kayla. I couldn’t tell them she had it. They would go after her. I didn’t even know if Kayla could handle them, but then again I had a feeling she could’ve done worse to Bobby. Gethin released my chair making it tumble to its normal position.</p><p>“Did you give it to that friend of yours? Kayla was it?” He asked smiling.</p><p>I tried to hide my shock.</p><p>“N...no,” I tried to reject but they had caught me.</p><p>Gethin smiled.</p><p>“How do you know her?”</p><p>“And why didn’t you mention this before,” snarled Achlys.</p><p>“He got a ride from her after school. It would’ve been the perfect place to give the stone to her,” he smiled.</p><p>“Don’t you dare hurt her?” I said, trying to make it sound threatening.</p><p>“We won’t hurt her or you ...much,” Achlys smiled.</p><p>“Unless you give us the stone now,” intervened Gethin.</p><p>“No way I’m taking you to her,” I said.</p><p>Gethin pulled out something from his cloak. It was my phone.</p><p>“If you won’t take us to her, she will come to us.”</p><p>——————————</p><p>&lt;&lt;Lake Residency&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>Oh how badly I was wanting to watch the newest episode of Gunrobot right now, but I was one to obey rules, even those of a grounding.</p><p>It was 10:00 and I should’ve already been in bed, but I was sitting in my desk, looking at the stone Tyre had given me. It was teardrop shaped and fit perfectly in the palm of my hand. It glowed a nice sky blue. It was pretty but I senses something behind it. Maybe I was paranoid. Being attacked by goblins two days ago would do that. Seriously. I was constantly hearing wolf like howls in my head for some reason.</p><p>I sighed. I placed the stone on my desk and pulled out the Amulet. I focused on it and it hovered in my hand, spinning slightly. It was a trick I had learned yesterday while I was stuck at home. I suddenly felt my phone buzz in my pocket. I checked the contact, it was Tyre. I stopped the amulets spinning and held it in my hand as I took the call.</p><p>“Hey Tyre,” I answered.</p><p>“We want the ta’mir stone,” an unfamiliar voice said on the other end of the line.</p><p>It caught me off guard.</p><p>“Who is this?” I asked.</p><p>“Let’s just say an owner of an object you have,” the voice on the other end said.</p><p>“Hey. It’s my job to get the stone back!” I heard an other voice shout, a female, in the background of the call.</p><p>I heard a rustle as words were exchanged between the two.</p><p>“Sorry about my associate,” he returned.</p><p>I stood up from my desk chair,” You still haven’t answered me. Who is this and why do you have Tyre’s phone?”</p><p>“How about you ask him yourself?”</p><p>I heard the line be handed to some one else.</p><p>“Hey Kayla,” I heard Tyre say.</p><p>“What’s going on?” I asked, clearly concerned.</p><p>“Apparently these things want my blue stone.”</p><p>“Things?”</p><p>I could hear the female growl in the background.</p><p>“They look human, but they’re eyes glow gold and they are in cloaks,” he said.</p><p>“Changelings?” I whispered unsure.</p><p>“Change what? Do you know what’s going on?!” He asked.</p><p>“A little,” I said getting out from my desk,” Where are you?”</p><p>I heard the phone be transferred over.</p><p>“The old Arcadia Gymnastics school on the north side of Madison,” the male voice said, “Don’t contact the police or anyone else. We will know. All we want is the ta’mir stone.”</p><p>“I understand,” I growled a couple of seconds later.</p><p>“And hurry. Your friend can’t wait all night.”</p><p>The line went dead. I shoved my phone in my pocket. I opened my left drawer on my desk. Among the small amount of pencils and pens were my combat knives. I took four of them and hooked them on my belt. I wrote a note on an index card and placed it underneath a notebook just in case. I didn’t need my aunt worrying where two kids of her family has gone. I made sure my staff was in my pocket and my Amulet and the ‘ta’mir’ stone was in my jacket.</p><p>If they were changelings they could be a clue to my cousin. I was just hoping this wasn’t going to be a dead end.</p><p>——————————</p><p>&lt;&lt;Old Gymnastics Facility&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>I approached the building. Everything seemed normal. I went to the door and pulled on it. It opened. I crept and closed the door behind me. The gym opened up before me. Familiar equipment and areas caught my eye, however something drew my attention. I saw Tyre tied to the chair in the middle of the floor routine area.</p><p>“Tyre!” I shouted.</p><p>I bolted to him. He looked up at me as I got to him. Tyre has a gag in his but beside that he looked fine but I could tell he was afraid. I pulled the gag out of his mouth as I flipped one of my knives out.</p><p>“Are you alright?” I asked as I started cutting his ropes.</p><p>“No,” he said.”</p><p>I being attacked by shadows and being tied to a chair effects my mood.”</p><p>“Shadows?” I asked.</p><p>I suddenly saw two shadows form in front of us. They shaped and two people formed in it. Both of them wore black cloaks. One was a female with green eyes and black hair and the other was a male with red hair and brown eyes</p><p>“You must be Kayla,” the male smiled at me.</p><p>I got in-between Tyre and the shadow twins.</p><p>“Yea,” I answered.</p><p>“My name is Gethin and this is Achlys,” he said introducing themselves.</p><p>“Pleasure,” I said not to sincere.</p><p>“Now I hope you brought us our property back,” he said holding out his hand.</p><p>I flinched back. I could feel my Amulet pulsing in my pocket, ready to go. As if Gethin could since it he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“How do I know it’s yours? I asked,” For all I know this could be someone’s else’s and you tried to steal it from them?”</p><p>“Smart girl,” Achlys said smiling.</p><p>A black scythe formed in her hand.</p><p>“Easy now Achlys,” Gethin said. “All we want is the stone. Hand it over and we will leave you in peace.”</p><p>I could smell the lies. I handed the knife to Tyre so he could get himself free.</p><p>“Come and get it,” I said.</p><p>Achlys charged at me against Gethin's command, but not before something came charging in the room.</p><p>“The Fenrir!” Achlys scowled as a giant wolf bounded towards Achlys.</p><p>I thought this would be the perfect time to get out of here. I sound towards Tyre you had finished cutting his hands loose and were now working on his feet.</p><p>“Hurry,” I urged.</p><p>“Trying!” He shouted.</p><p>I felt something from behind. I moved, dodging the spiked whip coming down on me. I quickly placed my attention on Gethin.</p><p>“The person who wield Morgana’s magic shouldn’t be our enemy,” he said.</p><p>“Morgana’s magic?” I asked, ready to act.</p><p>I had already heard of Morgana. In English legends she used dark magic to try and take over the throne. Thankfully King Arther, Merlin and the rest of the knights at the round table defeated her. Though that may not be 100% accurate I do know from Jim that she is the mother of monsters and despises the Trollhunters. I also learned she sided with Gunmar who I know is a whole bunch of bad.</p><p>“You have an item of Morgana. Only she chooses who wields them. No one has the strengths of wield one against her authority,” Gethin continued.</p><p>I ran through my mind of what he could’ve been talking about. My heart suddenly hit rock bottom. My Amulet. It couldn’t be, but it made since. The magic, it’s power and that fact that it wasn’t Merlin’s pointed to that direction.</p><p>I shook it off. You can’t let your enemy get in your head. I saw Tyre snap his restraints and shake loose of the chair.</p><p>“Tyre, get to the judges table,” I said.</p><p>True stood there a second before nodding. I glared at Gethin.</p><p>“I don’t know about Morgana’s magic but I know this, you guys are evil and I don’t stand with that, I stand against,” I said.</p><p>“As you wish,” Gethin snarled,” If you won’t come freely, you will come by force.”</p><p>The whip headed straight for me. I reached in my pocket and grabbed my staff. I quickly released the clip. I held onto the staff with both hands in front of me. The whip wrapped around the staff. Gethin growled. He tugged on the whip trying to knock me down or snatch the staff out of my hand but I held my ground and staff firm. I pulled back but this tug of war was going nowhere. I couldn’t see Tyre so I hope he had taken cover already. I could see Achlys and the giant wolf going hand to claw behind Gethin.</p><p>“You are nothing to Morgana’s shadows,” Gethin snarled at me.</p><p>“And you are way in over your head,” I shot back.</p><p>I let go of my staff. The results sent tumbling backwards and onto the ground. I charged at him. He vanished into shadows leaving my staff on the ground where he once was. I saw them trail behind me. I spun around to see him throw a left hook. I ducked in the nick of time. I could hear howling and Achlys grunting somewhere to the left of me over by the springboard. I couldn’t focus on that at the moment.</p><p>I flipped backwards, kicking him away and picking up my staff along the way. I saw the whip come at me as soon as I stood up completely. I jumped and rolled to my left quickly picking myself into a charge. I slammed my staff at Gethin but he raised his arm and blocked it. I looked at him in shock. I just put about 50 pounds of force into that swing.</p><p>“You are brave, I’ll give you that, but you won’t win,” he said.</p><p>He pushed me off. I recovered as fast as I could but I felt something wrap around my right ankle. Gethin’s whip pulled me off balance.</p><p>“Ugh,” I said as I hit the ground.</p><p>My staff rolled out from my hand. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the blue stone fly out of my pocket. I turned around to try and grab it but Gethin noticed I had lost the stone too. The grip on my ankle tightened as I was being dragged toward Gethin. I reached for the stone as I fought against the whip.</p><p>“Yo bozzo! Leave her alone,” I heard Tyre yell.</p><p>I looked behind me. Something metal slammed into to back of Gethin. Tyre held a now dented folding chair. Gethin was disoriented. The whip loosened around my ankle. I quickly grabbed one of my knives on my belt and cut the whip which was still grabbed tightly around one of Gethin’s wrists for support. I turned around and lunged for the stone but my hand was stopped by a boot that had recently covered the gem. I looked up to she Achlys over me.</p><p>“Nice try,” she smirked as she kicked me in the face.</p><p>I rolled to my back wincing at the pain. Tyre ran to me and helped me back up. I held my nose as I focused on the person in front of me. A shadow formed beside Achlys reveling Gethin by her side. Achlys growled at me, ready to take her own shot at me.</p><p>“The ta’mir stone has been secured. There is no need to continue fighting,” Gethin said noticing Achlys want.</p><p>“Oh yes there is,” I said as I took my hand off my face.</p><p>In one fluid motion I shook off Tyre’s grip and reached into my coat pocket. I grabbed a hold of the cool metal.</p><p>“You say you side with Morgan, well let’s see how you like it when her magic is against you,” I said fiercely.</p><p>I pulled out the Amulet and held it out straight in front of me, allowing them to get a good look at it. It glowed, answering my will to fight.</p><p>“For the Unity of two worlds, Gemstone is mine to command!”</p><p>——————————</p><p>&lt;&lt;Old Gymnastics Facility&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Tyre POV}</p><p>Everything was getting crazier by the second. First I was kidnapped by two living shadows, a giant wolf attacks us and now this! I had been wondering since the phone call if Kayla knew what was going on and apparently she had something to do with it. I thought it strange that she would hold out a piece of circular metal that glowed pink but after she screamed something and armor started to form around her, it made some sense.</p><p>After she spoke the words and gust of air hit me in the face followed by a blinding light. The item in Kayla’s hand levitated in her hand for a second before flying onto her chest. Light spread from it with metal armor following its place. The light also started at Kayla’s arms and feet. The armor also followed it. Within seconds Kayla wore light silver armor that sent off a light glow, not to mention a sword was on her back. Her hair was pushed back in what seemed to be a silver like helm/crown/ circlet or whatever sailor moon would wear. Kayla’s was more battle like though.</p><p>“By shadows’ darkness,” Achlys gasped.</p><p>“Let’s go before....,” Gethin tried to say before the wolf pounced at them.</p><p>The wolf tackled the two. The stone left Achlys hand and flew near us. Kayla quickly picked it up.</p><p>“Is he a friend of yours?” I asked.</p><p>The wolf brought its attention from them to us. The wolf got off of them and snarled at us. It was grey and black with what seemed to be smoke coming off of the fur. It’s eyes glowed red with anger.</p><p>“Let the Fenrir have them. We will retrieve the stone before it can,” I heard Gethin mutter to Achlys</p><p>“But,” she tried to argue.</p><p>However Achlys stopped. She growled displeasingly before they vanished.</p><p>“Nope,” Kayla swallowed,” Run!”</p><p>Kayla spun me around and we bolted. The wolf pounded at our heels. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kayla draw her sword. She quickly jumped and turned around as she slashed her blade across his nose. Kayla turned back around and returned to the running.</p><p>“Split up. That wolf can’t chase both of us!” Kayla yelled at me.</p><p>I veered right towards the balance beam while Kayla veered left. The wolf bounded after Kayla and it was catching up to her. The parell bars were in the middle of her path.</p><p>“Kayla look out!” I yelled.</p><p>——————————</p><p>&lt;&lt;Old Gymnastics Facility&gt;&gt;</p><p>{Kayla’s POV}</p><p>I bolted towards the parell bars. Running wasn’t going to be the solution but I couldn’t stop until the wolf slowed down. A spring board was located right by the bars.</p><p>“Perfect.” I thought.</p><p>I could hear Tyre call for me, shouting a warning. I could hear the wolf getting closer every second. Just a few more seconds and I could face this thing.</p><p>I breathed. I focused on the board and the bars just like I had done all those years ago in gymnastics. I breathed in just as I got to the spring board. I jumped. I grabbed tightly onto the lower bar, with the stone still clenched in my hand. I quickly used my momentum to spin on the bar and do a handstand on top of it. My fingertips almost touched his back as the wolf came barreling past. After the wolf realized what had happened it spun around to face me. I shifted my balance to start a spin on the bars. I let go, did and flip and almost landed perfectly on the mat below.</p><p>I felt my sword in my hand. I didn’t draw it, it just appeared in my hand. The wolf snared and charged. This time I could face it and prepare for its charge. I let out a yell and charged myself. As soon as we got close I slid. I raised my sword slashing the belly as the wolf passed. After I had room I got back up on my feet and held steady.</p><p>I didn’t know how I was going to defeat this thing. Not only is it a giant wolf but the fact that I don’t even know how to handle a sword well. The wolf spun around and glared at me again but I realized something. The wolf was panting to as if it was injured. The wolf was hunched, proof of it being weak.</p><p>“Please, I don’t want to fight you,” I yelled at it.</p><p>The wolf arched his back and lifted his head. It let out a deafening howl. After the howl the wolf stared dead at me. It was on a hunt. That’s when a realized something but the wolf had already charged.</p><p><em>“For all I know you could’ve stolen it from someone,”</em> my previous words sounded in my brain.</p><p>“It wasn’t someone,” I whispered to myself,” it was something.”</p><p>The wolf continued to charge at me.</p><p>“Kayla! Get out of the way!” I heard Tyre shout somewhere to my right.</p><p>I switched the stone from between my right hand and the sword to my left hand. I held it out and shut my eyes just hoping my instincts were correct. I waited and second and then a second more. I want crushed. I felt a hot breath on my face. I opened my eyes. I wolf had stopped immediately in front of me.</p><p>“Kayla!” I heard Tyre call out again.</p><p>The wolf turned its head and snarled at Tyre as he ran towards me.</p><p>“Tyre don’t run!” I shouted at him.</p><p>He immediately stopped.</p><p>“This is yours right?” I asked the wolf, showing him the blue stone in my hand.</p><p>The wolf turned its attention back to me. I stared at the wolf in the eyes. A message seemed to cross...no....more like a feeling.</p><p>I approached slowly. The wolf growled slightly. I went slower.</p><p>“I want to help you,” I said as calm as I could.</p><p>“Kayla? What are you doing?” Tyre hushed whispered at me.</p><p>“Returning stolen property,” I said.</p><p>I made my way to the wolf’s neck. The wolf lifted it neck slightly. I saw it again. A slot carved into the wolf’s neck. A it was small and a teardrop shape, just like the stone I held in my hand. I slowly lifted my hand and put the stone up next to indention. The stone levitated in front of the slot.</p><p>I backed away as the stone fit into place. Tyre made his way slowly beside me. The stone clicked into place. A small glow erupted and spread around the wolf. The dark black fur became grey and healthy. The wolf’s eyes turned blue and the whips of smoke vanished. The wolf gained its posture again. It stood like an Alpha Wolf.</p><p>“Thank you young one,” the wolf spoke.</p><p>“Did the wolf just....?” Tyre tried to ask as our mouths dropped open.</p><p>“Yea,” I gasped.</p><p>“For some who wield great magic you don’t know much about the world it lives in,” the wolf remarked.</p><p>The wolf held his head up high. It reminded me of a ruler, a king.</p><p>“I...I do not...” I admitted.</p><p>The wolf bowed his head.</p><p>“I am Baland. Ruler and King of the Finrirs,” he said.</p><p>I bowed following his lead,” I am Kayla Warin. I seek knowledge of this world to find something.”</p><p>I turned my head, still in the bow and motioned Tyre to do the same.</p><p>“I am Tyre Oswald,....friend of Kayla,” he bowed making the words up as he spoke.</p><p>We released the bow.</p><p>“I owe you a great deal of gratitude Kayla,” Baland spoke,” A fenrir cannot survive long without their ta’mir stone. It is our source of life just as it is a source of power.”</p><p>“If I may ask,” I said,” Is that why Gethin and Achlys wanted it?”</p><p>“If you refer to the two shadows then yes. The girl stole it from me as I was protecting my pack. I followed her to this town where we fought. Your fight was however interrupted by a human,” Baland said eyeing Tyre.</p><p>“Your what I heard outside my door last night!” he exclaimed.</p><p>A slight growl of annoyance came from the bottom of Balland’s throat. I eyed Tyre.</p><p><em>“Speak respectfully</em>,” I glanced at him.</p><p>In the military you had to show respect 24/7. If you didn’t you were going to be in a whole lotta trouble. Thankfully leaving with a military member I had learn to respect people quickly.</p><p>“Yes. The girl lost my stone and you picked it up. My strength weakens without the stone and even more so in light. All I could do was wait till nightfall to reclaim what was mine.”</p><p>“Where you found us,” I said softly,” you thought we were keeping it from you.”</p><p>Baland nodded,” Yes I did but I see what I was wrong.”</p><p>A smile tugged on my lips. As it did Baland seemed to look at my Amulet.</p><p>“I have not sensed Morgan’s powers since the Eternal Night. Now I sense her magic pulse from the item which you wear,” Baland said.</p><p>“You!” I started to say before catching my tone,” You know of the Eternal Knight?”</p><p>“Yes. Fenrirs can sense some magic. Three months ago in your time, Morgana’s magic Emirates from this town. I have never felt so much magic and power centered anywhere.”</p><p><em>“There months ago,”</em> I thought,”<em> And from what I can tell the end of the Eternal Night is exactly when Jim went missing.”</em></p><p>I bowed my head, “May I ask a question then?”</p><p>The Fenrir nodded.</p><p>“Do you know if the Trollhunter?” I asked.</p><p>Baland thought before responding,” We are solitary creature who wish not to be bothered. We only learn of other this whispered through the woods. I have heard of the first human Trollhunter, chosen by Merlin himself. The Bular slayer, I had heard from sometime until recently I have heard that the Trollhunter had also killed Gunmar.”</p><p>“Do you know his name?” I asked humbly.</p><p>Baland eyes me,” Why do you ask?”</p><p>“The knowledge of this world I seek is to fine my cousin. He has been missing for three months. I have found clues that my cousin is the human troll hunter of whom you speak,” I replied.</p><p>Baland got quiet for a moment.</p><p>“Is that why you wear a creation for Morgan. To find Merlin’s champion?”</p><p>“I was not aware that this item was Morgana’s,” I answered,” I found it a few days ago. I sensed it’s connection to this world my cousin knew of. I have kept it close ever since. This is my second time calling upon its power to protect me.”</p><p>“So you do not seek this power?” He asked.</p><p>“I only wish to find my cousin, Jim Lake,” I replied.</p><p>Baland thought about my answer. He studied me, trying to decided weather I was telling the truth or not. After a few moments he stood up and started walking away.</p><p>“The name sounds familiar but I can not tell you how he is involved in our world or where he is,” Baland said.</p><p>I sighed sadly,” Thank you Baland.”</p><p>I could tell he bowed his head in respect too.</p><p>“You help will not go unrewarded,” Baland said.</p><p>“I don’t need to be rewarded,” I quickly tried to refuse.</p><p>“But alas you helped me. It is only right that I help you,” Baland said, walking into the shadows,” I shall keep my ears out for your cousin and if you are ever in need of trouble I will be close by.”</p><p>“Thank you,” I whispered gratefully as the fenrir vanished.</p><p>”Maybe this would be a good time for you to explain what the heck is going on!” Tyre exclaimed at me a few moments after Baland left.</p><p>I winced. I guess that I was going to have to explain what was going on and hopefully he would keep it a secret.</p><p>“It’s a long story,” I said scratching my head.</p><p>He looked at me or more of what I was wearing.</p><p>“Nice... helm thingy,” he said</p><p>I reached up and felt my forehead. Sure enough and helm like headband held my hair back. I was wondering why my hair wasn’t getting in my face.</p><p>“Huh. Thanks,” I said as my armor faded off.</p><p>I released the armor and the Amulet floated into my hand. My mind wanted to race but I pushed it to the side. Later. I checked my phone as I put the Amulet in my coat pocket. It was reading midnight.</p><p>“We need to be getting home,” I said.</p><p>“After all that your going to tell me to go home?” Tyre asked.</p><p>“Trust me it’s a lot to take in. I just recently got into this. There is a whole lot we don’t know.”</p><p>“But. A wolf talked, there were people made of shadows,” he said mustering with his hands.</p><p>“Tyre you can’t tell anybody about this,” I begged.</p><p>“What?” He said.</p><p>“I’ll explain but we have to get home. Your family is probably wondering where you are,” I said.</p><p>Tyre sighed,” Fine but I better get an explanation tomorrow.”</p><p>“I promise,” I said.</p><p>He looked away.</p><p>“Here,” he said holding out my staff.</p><p>“I picked it up as Baland was charging at me.</p><p>I smiled,” Thanks.”</p><p>I grabbed it and shrunk it down. I suddenly heard a siren with blue and red flashing lights.</p><p>“That’s our cue to leave. Let’s go,” I said bolting to the back entrance with Tyre behind me.</p><p>We went out the back and spilt up. I made it home by 1:00. Thankfully Aunt Barb wasn’t home yet. I snuck in through my window. I put up my weapons and laid my jacket on my desk chair. I pulled my Amulet out from it.</p><p>“Morgana’s magic,” rang through my head.</p><p>If Jim was the Trollhunter he fought against Morgana and if this Morgana’s magic, could that make me a enemy? I shook my head. I needed sleep and this wasn’t going to help. I got in my PJs and climbed in bed.</p><p>“I wish I could figure out what was going on.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>